fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Hawkeye (character)
Hawkeye (ホークアイ Hōkuai) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. He is gruff and quiet, but is extremely loyal to Pent and Louise. History Hawkeye's history remained relatively unknown, although it is speculated that, ever since his childhood, he was trained to be protector of the Nabata Desert, as he did later to his daughter Igrene even after the death of his wife. During his time as Guardian of the Desert, he met the Archsage Athos, as well as Pent and Louise. Eventually, he would meet Eliwood, Hector, and their group, traversing the desert to find the "Living Legend". He would join them after speaking to either Eliwood and Hector and traveled with them for the rest of their quest. It is Hawkeye who is in possession of the first Heaven Seal, having received it from Athos, but since he is unsure of what to do with it, he gives it to Pent for safe keeping. Hawkeye does not appear in any cutscenes after this point. After the war with Nergal, he returns to his desert, while he remains its guardian for the rest of his life, he focuses the autumn of his life on his daughter, Igrene who will inherit the desert and all its secrets when he dies. Since Igrene is the Guardian during the War on Bern, it is more than likely Hawkeye is deceased around the time. Whether or not it was old age, disease, or possibly the war early on which took Hawkeye is unknown. Personality Hawkeye is best described as quiet and introverted, speaking little to most of his companions. To Pent and Louise, he speaks his mind more often, but is usually reserved from most of his companions, an exception being Ninian, who resembled his daughter slightly. His personality is highly comparable to that of Volug's, both being cold, emotionless, vicious desert warriors, dedicated to duty, and rarely speaking to those that they do not remotely tolerate, though in Hawkeye's case he is also very gentle and kind to such person. In-Game Description: The protector of Nabata. A mysterious air surrounds him. Base Stats Growth Rates |50% |40% |30% |25% |40% |20% |35% |} Supports *Ninian *Pent *Louise Overall Hawkeye's most notable stat is his HP, though he tends to be just off capping it. Despite this, he has lower growth rates than Dart, and fewer support options, although he does tend to have higher Resistance on average. Regardless, if you are in need of an axeman, Hawkeye can do the job. Just be wary that he needs some form of boost to his hit and avoid. Quotes Possible Endings Hawkeye - Desert Guardian Hawkeye returned to Nabata and lived peacefully in Arcadia with his daughter, whom he trains to be guardian of the desert. Trivia *Out of all the future parents in the Elibe Series games that appears in Rekka no Ken, Hawkeye, Rebecca (due to an oversight), and Canas are the only ones who can be genuinely killed in battle, possibly due to Igrene, his daughter, already being born. *Hawkeye has a unique sprite and battle animation that is different from other Berserkers. Gallery File:HawkeyeFE7.png|Hawkeye's portrait in Rekka no Ken HawkeyeBattleSprite.png|Hawkeye's static battle sprite HawkeyeNPC.png|Hawkeye as an NPC Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken characters